Ventilation devices that may be fitted in the top of a frame of a vehicle window in order to ventilate hot air from the interior thereof are known in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,876 to McClary, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,479 to Iino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,293 to Mohammad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,920 to Inagaki and U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,408 to Rivers et al. As should be appreciated, such devices are generally overly complicated in construction and incorporate multiple components that increase their cost of production. Further, moving parts in the devices are subject to wear and tend to rattle over time to the annoyance of occupants of the vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved air vent for mounting in the window frame of a vehicle. The air vent is characterized by simple and inexpensive once-piece construction that provides the desired ventilation for the release of hot air from the interior of a vehicle while advantageously eliminating any potential for creating annoying squeaks and rattles.